


Look To The Dawn

by aritza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nico is smitten, Pass it on, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a Good Healthy, hades wears reading glasses, its so fluffy it hurts guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: Nico di Angelo couldn’t believe it at first, but he was in love.With Will Solace.Nico remembers that with Percy falling in love was like being thrown into a storming ocean with lead weights. No one was there to save him; he struggled to keep his head above the water.  Each harsh wave sent him deeper and deeper into the sea of his thoughts, drowning him. After some time, he just gave in to the water, and sunk to the bottom, alone and cold.With Will, it was different, slower. Instead, it was the sunrise at dawn. The sun gradually warming up the midnight air. The sky fills with hues of soft yellows and oranges that blend perfectly with the night sky. Suddenly, you realize it was a new day in front of you with a million opportunities. It was absolutely breathtaking, and no matter how many mistakes you make in that day, dawn always comes.





	Look To The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> wOWOOWOWOWOWOw anoTHER SOLANGELO ONE SHOT heHEHE 
> 
> Warnings: the sappiest, fluffiest shit (you have been warned)
> 
> Hope ya’ll like it!!!!!! Ari xxx

Nico di Angelo couldn’t believe it at first, but he was in love.

With Will Solace.

Nico remembers that with Percy falling in love was like being thrown into a storming ocean with lead weights. No one was there to save him; he struggled to keep his head above the water.  Each harsh wave sent him deeper and deeper into the sea of his thoughts, drowning him. After some time, he just gave in to the water, and sunk to the bottom, alone and cold. 

With Will, it was different, slower. Instead, it was the sunrise at dawn. The sun gradually warming up the midnight air. The sky fills with hues of soft yellows and oranges that blend perfectly with the night sky. Suddenly, you realize it was a new day in front of you with a million opportunities. It was absolutely breathtaking, and no matter how many mistakes you make in that day, dawn always comes.

* * *

 

Will Solace, Nico confirmed, was captivating. 

With his 100-watt smile, and his charming eyes, and his loud, dorky laugh.

The way he runs into battle with nothing, but his medical bag, because someone needed his help; The look in his eyes when he talks about his younger siblings. How he knows how horribly out of tune his voice is during the sing-a-longs, yet he still sings louder than the rest. How he dances with no grace or skill whatsoever, and he still dances like no one is watching. How his laugh hangs in the air like music from his father’s lyre. How he never gave up on Nico. 

Oh, _gods_ , Nico needed help. 

* * *

 

And, of course, who else to turn to, except for his father, the god of the Underworld. 

He escaped for a day, praying that no one would notice his absence and telling Jason to cover for him. 

“You’re going to the Underworld?! For a day? Like you can just go there and visit your dad whenever you want?”

One of the only perks of being a child of Hades. “Yeah.”

“That must be nice.”, There was no bitterness in Jason’s voice, just a sort of wistfullness that tugged on Nico’s heart strings.

His dad may not be the best father, but at least Nico could always count on him to be there. 

“Thanks, Jason. I owe you one.”

The last thing he saw was Jason waving goodbye before he shadow traveled away.

* * *

 

“Nico, what brings you here?”, his father sat in his throne, wearing his black reading glasses and a copy of _the_ _Book_ _Thief_ in his hands. 

“Nothing, just wanted to talk.”, Nico shrugged, sitting at  the feet of his father’s throne facing him. 

His father hummed, not looking up from the book. “Have you ever read this? The narrator is Death. Persephone got it for me. It’s quite good.”

“I haven’t.”

“What have you really come down here for? I know it’s not just to see your old man.”, Hades finally raised his eyes to look at Nico.

“I don’t know. I just… I had t-”, Nico rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans.

“Boy troubles?” Hades interupted, rasing an eyebrow. 

“Father! No! Well… yes.”, Nico slumped in defeat.

“Please, tell me it’s not Jackson anymore. Oh for the love of Rhea, don’t tell me that it’s that Jason boy. You can do better than them, Nico.” His father looked at him, straightening his back agasint his throne. 

“No… ew. That’s gross. I got over Percy, don’t worry. Jason’s my friend, so no. It’s Will. Solace. Son of Apollo.” Nico looked down from his father. 

“A son of Apollo. Us Underworld men have always had a thing for the bright and sunny ones.” Hades’ eyes seemed far away. 

Nico thought he meant his stepmother, Persephone, but his father continued. 

“Your mother’s laugh was something otherworldly. My heart was stollen from the first hello. I’m not lying when I say that I almost fainted when I saw her. We talked for hours and hours. I can almost hear her silly jokes that made _me_ laugh. She was something special, and I miss her so much.” Nico swears that a tear was about to fall from his father’s obsidian eyes. 

“Tell me about her.”, Nico said, not used to how vulnerable his father looked.

“No… I promise you another time, but you came here today to talk about you and this Solace boy. Now talk. I may not be Aphrodite, but I’ll try my best.”

So, father and son talked. They talked and talked for hours.

Nico doesn’t remember a time hwere he and his father just spent time together. It was _nice_. 

When Nico was about to go, Hades stopped his son. “This was…. pleasant, Nico. I hope we can do this again. Now, go and get that boy of yours.”

“Bye, Dad.”

* * *

 

Nico reappeared in the shadow of his cabin and just in time for dinner.

His stomach growled. 

Time sure did fly when you were talking to your father, the king of the Underworld, about your crush on one of your best friends. 

He headed to dinner, when he was suddenly pulled back by a warm hand.

“Where have you _been_?! I asked Jason and he said you were sick! But I checked your cabin and you weren’t there! Now tell me the truth and where were you?” Will’s cobalt eyes, full with worry, inspected him.

 Nico realized that their faces were _really_ close. He could lean in and connect their lips right then and there. 

“I was in the Underworld. Needed to talk to my dad.” Nico explained, trying not to sound out of breath.

“Let me guess, you used your Underwordly magic, huh? Nico, I was worried for you. I didn’t know where you were. I missed you…” Will looked so… _fond_. 

_Is_ _this_ _real_ _life?_ Nico’s heart beat so loud he was surprised Will couldn’t hear it.

“Why do you do that?” The words escaped Nico’s lips before he could stop them.

Confusion replaced the expression on Will’s face. “Do what?”

_Be so damn beautiful and amazing and make me fall in love with you everytime you breathe._ “Nothing, Will. I’m hungry. Can we go to dinner?”

“Do what?”, Will repeated.

_You can do this. You_ can _do this, di Angelo._

“I… I love you. And you are just so… so… unbelieveably… indescribable. You make me crazy, Will.” NIco stared at the grass below his feet. 

He felt gentle fingers under his chin, bringing his head up. 

_Dark brown met sapphire._

“I love you too.”

Two lips connected for the time. 

Millions of thoughts raced through Nico’s head. 

_Will Solace is_ kissing _me._

_His lips are so soft._

_I could get used to this._

They both pulled away, both breathless and with smiles that reached the heavens.

Hand in hand, they walked to dinner, together.

 

Nico di Angelo couldn’t believe it at first, that he was undoubtedly, madly, deeply, in love with Will Solace.

And Will Solace loved him back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SAPPY I KNOW!! 
> 
> I loved writing Hades and I love his and Nico’s relationship. 
> 
> This was super sappy and I LOVED WRITING EVREY WORD OF IT
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING
> 
> Comments are the light of my life, so thank you fro everyone who leaves them below!!
> 
> Thank you Ari xxx


End file.
